The concept of a ring cutting device for cutting and removing a ring from an injured finger is known. These devices are essential equipment in emergency rooms where patients are often treated for injured fingers. For example, if a patient breaks or otherwise seriously injures a fingertip and the finger begins to swell, a ring disposed on the finger will be too narrow to pass over the swollen end of the finger. If the ring remains on the finger, the ring itself could cut off circulation causing further injury to the finger.
The typical device for cutting and removing rings from injured fingers is exemplified by the Beaver Model No. 4100. This device employs a lower gripping arm that slips under the ring and clamps the ring between the arm and a circular saw blade that is turned by hand. After gripping the ring between the gripper arm and the blade, the technician twists the handle thereby rotating the saw blade to eventually cut through the ring. The actual sawing action to sever the ring may take several minutes. Thus, the "saw-type" devices for cutting and removing rings are unsatisfactory because of the time requirements. A patient who is in extreme pain does not appreciate the lengthy procedure required.
Further, the Beaver Model No. 4100 does not include a means for prying the ring apart after the ring is severed. The technician must employ additional equipment in the form of two pairs of pliers or a separate wedging tool to separate the two cut ends of the ring so the ring can be removed from the injured finger.
Thus, there is a need for a ring cutting and removing tool that will cut the ring and pry it apart in one quick and easy procedure. Such a device will be greatly appreciated by patients with painful finger injuries and by busy emergency room personnel who must treat patients at a rapid rate.